


Before It Sinks In ; Jinson one shot

by day3plus3



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day3plus3/pseuds/day3plus3
Summary: Jackson runs into his first love after three years, three months and six days.





	Before It Sinks In ; Jinson one shot

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this <3

> Jackson blinked his exhausted eyes away from his computer screen, frustration seeping in his veins. His deadline for the submission of his article was in three days and yet he couldn't string the right words together to create a passage worth reading. Finishing it in time seemed impossible, especially at his state. He sighed, getting up from his seat. He then decided to go out of his apartment to get some fresh air, in hopes of gathering even a little bit of inspiration. He threw on a black leather jacket, grabbed his wallet and headed outside. As soon as he stepped outside, the cold autumn breeze embraced him, making him feel a lot better already.
> 
> He made his way to the nearby cafe where he used to work part time at when he was in college. The cafe held a lot of memories for Jackson, so going there when he was on a slump helped him to gather his thoughts. Since it was a Saturday, the queue was longer than usual but he was willing to wait for his green tea macchiato. In front of him was a guy in a hoodie ; his hair was dyed a shade of brown and he was slightly taller than him. Jackson's eyes caught a glimpse of the bracelet that the man wore around his wrist. It looked similar to the one Jinyoung wore in the past.
> 
> As the queue gradually moved, Jackson's thoughts were suddenly dominated and clouded by the thoughts of his first love,_ Park Jinyoung. _How they used to be together, laughing, building dumb memories, falling in love, cringey confessions, holding hands, arguing, fading, and eventually saying goodbyes. There was a sting in his heart as he reminisced, he missed him and there was no denying to that.
> 
> A few minutes passed and soon it was hoodie-bracelet guy's turn to order.
> 
> "Iced Latte please," 
> 
> _That voice. _
> 
> _That order. _
> 
> _No way._
> 
> "Name?"
> 
> **_ "Jinyoung"_**
> 
> ****Jackson could feel his heart run a hundred kilometres per hour. Fortunately, Jinyoung made his way to a table. Jackson was in such a state of panic that he looked down as Jinyoung walked away, hoping to get out of there quickly without Jinyoung noticing him. 
> 
> "One g-green tea macchiato."
> 
> He waited for his drink impatiently, wishing that the staff would just move faster.
> 
> **"Jackson hyung!"**
> 
> **"Seun-ah!"**
> 
> Before Jackson could really analyze the situation, Mark and Yugyeom was screaming his name from behind. He looked at them and waved awkwardly. That was when he finally caught eye contact with Jinyoung who was seated alone. It wasn't long before Mark and Yugyeom noticed Jinoung too.
> 
>   

> 
>   

> 
> _What is this situation and how did it happen this way?_  

> 
> Jackson was seated with Yugyeom and opposite them sat Mark and Jinyoung. 
> 
> Jinyoung cleared his throat before speaking.
> 
> "Wow, how long has it been? How are you guys?'
> 
> _I missed you. Are you doing well?_  

> 
> "We're still the same. When did you get back here, hyung?" Yugyeom sipped on his drink.
> 
> "Just last night," he smiled.
> 
> _Did you come alone?_  

> 
> "Uhm, yugyeom and I actually need to get back to work now. Jinyoung, let's please hang out more again, with the rest of the boys," Mark got up and Yugyeom followed shortly. The two waved goodbye and left the cafe, leaving Jackson, Jinyoung and the thick atmosphere of tension.
> 
> Jackson didn't understand himself. For the past three years, all he wanted was to see Jinyoung again but when he's in front of him, he couldn't utter out any words to say.
> 
> "You still hate me? You can't even look at me," Jinyoung's voice was soft and hesitant.
> 
> _I never hated you. _  

> 
> "I know I don't even deserve to talk to you."
> 
> _Don't leave me again._  

> 
> "I'm sorry for not returning your calls-"
> 
> _It doesn't matter._  

> 
> "-and not writing back,"
> 
> _Jinyoung, please._  

> 
> "I was too young and too dumb,"
> 
> _Me too._  

> 
> "I thought of you every single day, and read all of your stories,"
> 
> _They were for you._  

> 
> "I never stopped thinking of you, Seun-ah"
> 
> _We can start again._  

> 
> "If you still feel the same, raise your head and look at me."
> 
> Jackson didn't move. Jinyoung's heart dropped.
> 
> "I-I see... I will get going," Jinyoung got up to leave but Jackson held him by his wrist, stopping him before leaving his life again. 
> 
>   

> 
> "I-If you think... that I will let you disappear again, you're wrong," Jackson didn't realize that he was already crying. 
> 
> "Do you know how depressing it was? After you left, I kept failing in class, I failed my audition to a company, I kept looking for you in every single person I meet-"
> 
> Jinyoung held him.
> 
> "-How could you just leave me like that? I kept wondering whether I wasn't enough, if I was too clingy, if I was too loud."
> 
> "I'm sorry," Jinyoung chanted repeatedly as he held him in his arms.
> 
> "Imagining you with somebody else made me want to die," Jackson finally let out his pent up emotions throughout the years.
> 
> Jinyoung stared at him, holding his hand.
> 
> "Baby, look at me," Jinyoung softly says, trying to hold back his tears.
> 
> The familiar endearment made Jackson's chest swell. 
> 
> "I don't think sorry will be enough. I promise I'll make it up to you and prove to you that I won't ever leave you again."
> 
> Jackson couldn't think of anything else but the fact that his Jinyoung is back,
> 
> and that maybe he had something to write about afterall.
> 
>   

> 
> end.
> 
>   

> 
>   



End file.
